Gorillaz: Lost Tracks
I found this in a old spanish site enjoy! The Story Long ago I had left this "strange" Gorillaz track, and had recently become fashionable. I knew Routine as a track whose authorship was not Gorillaz, Damon Albarn even, but a simple collaboration and authorship corresponded to DJ Kid Koala . The track stands out as something unusual, especially in certain tunes because it gives the feeling of a hidden subliminal message even though there is nothing. Theories of track Routine said that would be an idea for collaboration titled album from Gorillaz, but ultimately was excluded to as side B, and until 2006, Kid Koala kept secret. But what few people know -or- no one but Damon, Jamie and Kid Koala- is that this was not the only track forgotten by the virtual band. Two other tracks that were excluded from the official records of Gorillaz, however, although they were not even completed or mastered, consisted of a video that also was not polished, amateur gave more air. Sadly Moon The first track is called "Sadly Moon". The tune was a dreadful mix audibly, but well off -that because proper arrangements were not made, as if it were made against watch. The video in its entirety, lasted about fourteen minutes, but the music stopped crashing up to three minutes. The video consisted of a recording made in a very amateur way, which showed a young, pregnant and surrounded by several children, their children woman. During the fourteen-minute video, the murder of women and each of their children is reviewed, a total of ten. The tune was very elaborate, however sad, and bad equalized voice, how little you get to understand the depressive Albarn singing, is the story of the woman and her haunting end. Hangover The second track is called "Hangover". Her video was a bit more elaborate animations though more than half and no static fluidity of movements-of band members, however these animations were ... disturbing. Grindcore seemed a poor quality film. The music did not help, then again with terrible equalizers. The instruments sounded some boisterous, and hid the fund with other work appreciated. The video itself was a kind of almost pornographic and violent animation, which involved all the characters in the band, mainly Murdoc and 2D.The lyric was rather leisurely reading a poem in a tone of voice very serious and grim. After listening carefully, I noticed it was Jamie who recited the poem. Aftermath He had managed files thanks to a string via Torrent on a page in a seem looked dodgy, but not lose anything trying. I downloaded the files, which appeared in a folder that had the lock symbol that appears when files are temporary. That was how I saw the videos and listened to the tracks. I decided to return to the page you had downloaded the tracks. Nobody had said. So I decided to send the link to a close friend. But he could not download it, even though it was a torrent link. I did not explain, so I tried to re-raise the torrent, but there were two problems. The first was that the file could not be created. Tired of unsuccessful attempts, restart the computer, only to find that the files were deleted. The next day in my mailbox, came a suspicious link. It was simply an IP address, and although analyzed the link and the message, showed no threat. I agreed and came across a page of information on both tracks. The wife of the first video, which had been burned alive with her children, was called Yalita Wisetkaew Thai, which was killed in the public square without any apparent reason. Of the seven children he had four were products of rape. The use of video recording for allegedly Damon was the idea entirely. The second video, animations erotic was Jamie also worked in its entirety. The idea was conceived mainly as a joke, that the cartoonist was taken more seriously each time, until you find that disturbing result. In this hard disk it would be saved shortly after the first track Routine, which remained under the power of Kid Koala, who rescued the track and presented at a concert in 2006. The way Sadly Moon and Hangover ever saw the light of day are unknown. Category:Music Category:Scary